Arwen: complications
by faithlessducks
Summary: Sequel to Arwen: Origins...  Morgana falls prey to her nature, and tears Arthur and Gwen apart. They meet again after five years. Arthur finally meets his daughter. Can Gwen forgive Arthur?  Merlin belongs to the BBC. Gilligan Island doesn't belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen slammed her books into her locker. Returning to school after Christmas break was a disaster waiting to happen. She missed her iPad alarm. She overslept. She left her lunch at home. She couldn't find a glove. Her phone –lost in Arthur's car. Uther was on a diplomatic mission-that really wasn't too bad. Uther left Arthur and Morgana in the care of Arthur's creepy uncle. The mere thought of his name sent cooties careening down her spine. Her own parental unit was missing –in-action like a bad Chuck Norris movie. Arthur loved "MIA" and "Rambo" movies-he had all of them with his secret stash of "Little House on the Prairie"-the entire series. He claimed that Morgana watched them. He pouted when she pointed out that they were kept under his bed.

Sighing, Gwen realized that break was differently over. It had been fantastic. Her pleas fell on Tom's sympathetic ears-they stayed in Washington for the holiday season. She explored museums and art galleries with Arthur. One day, they snuck to New York City with Merlin. It was a quick shot on Amtrak. It was so magical walking around with Arthur except Merlin wanted to play with toys during their quick trip to the Big Apple. They wasted precious time watching Merlin play the piano with his feet.

Beyond being dreamy, Arthur was an amazing boyfriend. Underneath his cocky exterior laid a truly wonderful heart. Frowning, Gwen didn't want to think of spring. Arthur and Morgana and the rest of their crew were seniors. Gwen and Merlin would be left behind to fend for themselves. Arthur would return home to the UK leaving Gwen and Merlin alone. Arthur reasoned that they would Skype daily, and he would return to the States for the holidays. Hiding her insecurities about her age, and pretty English girls hanging around her guy caused her to have endless nights of worry. She felt so silly. Tristan and Isolde made it work, and they were divided by most of the United States.

Shutting her locker door, Gwen flipped her lock.

_Off to Latin with Sister Agnes. Sister Agnes knew every pope over the last 200 years. Latin is boring… and more boring like Sister Agnes. It would never wither away like Sister Agnes._

A pair of warm hands covered Gwen's eyes. She bit her lip when his breath brushed her ears. Arthur's touch could still make her want to jump up and down whenever he was around her. Her smile faded away. Her nose scrunched slightly as her brows knitted together.

_Where are my warm cuddly feelings?_

Ecstasy enveloped Gwen whenever Arthur was close by. His touch… just made her silly. She felt nothing except confusion.

_Perhaps, Merlin or Gawain joking around._

Gwen pushed the intruder's hands down. A sharp retort forming on her tongue. Spinning on her heel to appear haughty like Morgana, Gwen opened her mouth to deliver her barb. Shock caused Gwen to lose her ability to speak as Gwen stared into Lancelot's handsome smiling face.

"I wanted to surprise you, Gwen."

"Mission accomplished," Gwen replied weakly.

Her eyes scanned the hall for Arthur. _Did he know about this? She knew the grapevine would roar with gossip._

Arthur knuckled a few of his friends as he strolled down the halls of Lady of the Lake High school. Life was good for Arthur. He had his girl. He had his mates. His father was gone for four months. Uncle Aggy was lenient and undemanding. Morgana's crypt had flowers instead of spiders the last few weeks. Life was beautiful.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed girls staring at him and whispering.

_Admire my Pendragoness. Because I'm with Gwen-not you._

He realized that girls constantly whispered things about Gwen. Seniors don't date younger classmates. He knew that he was a hypocrite because he wanted Lancelot to dump Gwen last semester. Lancelot moved away and Arthur matured. Gwen was the best part of his life, and Gwen would always be the part of his life. If she wasn't his soul mate… he didn't have one. Gwen was everything to him. He simply kissed her brow, and whispered away her fears. She was the moon to his sun. They would make University work for them.

He liked his lips when he spotted Lancelot holding Gwen's hand in the middle of the corridor.

"Lancelot?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lancelot hoped a smile was pasted to his face. He couldn't believe the gossip when his arrived at school today. _Arthur and Gwen were in love. Arthur and Gwen are a couple._ The words ripped a huge gaping hole into his soul. He told Arthur to look after Gwen-not date her. _Arthur, the guy that threw a fit over his relationship with Gwen, was now dating her_? It was almost too much for Lance to bear.

She stood before him with such shocked wide brown eyes-like a doe. _How could they have done this to him_? Lancelot blocked out that he hadn't called, text, or emailed anyone except Merlin for months. He broke up with Gwen before his departure.

He fumed silently.

Taking a deep breath, Gwen smiled at Lancelot. "You're back."

"Yes, my Father was promoted again."

"It's good to see you."

"Really?"

Gwen realized that Lancelot knew about her relationship with Arthur. He didn't call or write. Gwen felt that she didn't own Lancelot anything.

"Yes, you're a good friend. Arthur will be quite please about your return. He's my boyfriend."

Gwen leaned on her locker door as emotions crossed Lance's face. He hadn't expected pure honesty and disregard form Gwen. In the past, she had always gone with his plans because he had a tight schedule... practice and other junk.

"That's lovely. Congrats."

Gwen grinned; her dark head turning to see Arthur striding towards them. A concerned look marred his handsome features. Gwen offered Arthur a hand; he brushed around Lancelot to envelope Gwen into a tight embrace. His arm hung possessively across her shoulders. His serious blue eyes met Lancelot's cool dark eyes.

"Lancelot, when did you return?"

"A few days ago… not soon enough."

"Good to have you back.

_Lie._ Lancelot moved before his stomach empty onto Arthur's shiny shoes. "You make a cute couple."

Lancelot had to get way. Gwen was his first love. _She meant everything to me. All's fair in love and fair, Arthur. Be sure that you can keep her._

Gwen's small body shook with regret. She felt awful hurting Lance. _ He dumped me, and he never called. It was awful I never thought that I would see him again…_

"None of that."

"None of what?"

Arthur tipped her chin up until their eyes met. "We didn't do anything wrong. He left."

Gwen shut her eyes," I don't know-"

"No doubts."

Arthur brushed his lips across Gwen's mouth quickly. Gwen's eyes widened. Quickly, she searched the hall. She slapped his chest.

"I AM NOT ATTENDING SCHOOL ON SATURDAY BECAUSE YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR LIPS AWAY FROM MINE DURING SCHOOL HOURS, ARTHUR EDWARD PENDRAGON," Gwen yelled.

Saturday school was awful. They sat for three hours before winter break with their hands folded.

"It was worth," Arthur teased.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"By the way, I've seen Lancelot kiss you… mine are way better."

"You watched."

"Yeah… so."

"Arthur."

"I love you."

"Ditto."

"I hate that… say it."

"My heart feels things for you," Gwen teased.

She slipped from under his arm, and raced towards Latin.

"Just wait until tonight."

"Promises… Promises," Gwen called over her shoulder.

Arthur leaned back smiling. "Are you my girl?"

"Unfortunately."

"You love every second of my awesomeness."

"What are you Kung Fu Panda?" Gwen yelled from the stairway.

Morgana waited until she heard Uncle Aggy retreating to his suite. Carefully, she hurried down the stairs, and slipped outside of the Pendragon home. She rushed and slide into Morgause's waiting Audi.

"That took forever, Morgana."

Morgana shrugged. "He watched a bit of Telly."

"I have very important people for you to meet."

Morgause was lonely after Cenred was sent home because he was pulled over driving with his stash of crystal meth. Their father was not amused. So, Cenred was banished to grandmother's manor. Morgause had too much time on her hands.

Why didn't you tell me?"

Merlin didn't know how to respond to Lance's question. He broke up with Gwen. He didn't call or email… nothing. Arthur and Gwen were really a sweet accident. It took Arthur a long time to admit his feelings.

"I don't know."

How did it what happened?"

Merlin sighed. "Well, boy married girl in class. Boy hurt his ankle. Gwen doted on him. Boy saw something. Girl saw something. Car accident… equals love.

"What the hell was that?'

"The condensed version."

"Thanks."

Lance was so very annoyed to find Gwen happily dating Arthur. She beamed like a child on Christmas.

"Lance, I'm sorry."

"Don't be_." I'll get her back._


	3. Chapter 3

Agravaine slowly sauntered around the Pendragon's household. His feet softly padding on gleaming hardwood floors. He couldn't believe that Uther permitted Arthur and Morgana to attend American school. He could have sent them to proper schools in the UK. Arthur dating a child of a jewelry marker. _How common of him_. Arthur had a bright future if he could focus on anything except Guinevere.

A small moan and grasp alert Agravaine that Arthur was home and probably not alone. Frowning, he looked at his watch 11:15 on Friday night. Arthur needed to take Gwen home immediately. Agravaine mouth opened slightly as he spied Arthur and Gwen caught in amorous embrace.

Arthur's large hands twisted into Gwen's dark hair. Her eyes closed tightly as Arthur's mouth moved passionately over Gwen's . He watched Arthur drag a hand from her hair. Her eyes popped open as a sharp grasps filled the Library.

Agravaine quickly stepped into the shadows. He could see Gwen dragging her mouth from Arthur's.

"Arthur… don't touch me like that."

"Did I hurt you?"

"I'm not ready for that. Your fingers in my bra… I'm fifteen."

"You're sixteen in March."

"I'm not ready."

"We love each other."

"I do love you."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready."

Agravaine watched Gwen fix her clothing. He could see her pulling away from Arthur.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. I forgot I used to a different type of girl."

"Oh, I know… can you take me home?"

"Yeah."

Agravaine hurried to the kitchen. Never during his teen years did he ever experience such passion with a girl. Gwen and Arthur were a lethal combination_. This madness needs to be stopped._

Morgause and Morgana sped down Pennsylvania Avenue. Laughing as Morgana stood up in the front seat of the convertible. She dropped down when they past a police car.

"I do believe that we are in trouble, Morgause," Morgana replied giggling as blue lights flashed and sirens blared in the background.

Agravaine was beyond annoyed as he escorted Morgana from the local precinct of the Washington, DC metro police. Uther's children were out of control. Someone needed tot take control of the situation. Morgana cried prettily. She exclaimed that she was having a bit of fun. He wasn't her father. He couldn't control her. Agravaine grabbed her arms, and pushed her into a waiting car. In disgust, he watched Morgan pulled herself into her bedroom, kicking the door shut with a foot.

Morgana sat looking glumly at Agravaine as he blended something loudly in the blender. He placed a red thick drink in front of Morgana. He slid into a chair smiling.

"Morgana, it's fun to be young."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

Clasping his fingers together, Agravaine stared deeply into Morgana's green eyes. "I'm prepared to allow your free reign in the Pendragon household. Provided with discretion."

Morgana arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I want you to break up Arthur and Gwen."


	4. Chapter 4

Lancelot's shoulders dropped as he watched Gwen and Arthur studying in the library. Her feet resting in his lap. Arthur's hand resting protectively on Gwen's legs as his blonde head bent over reading his Kindle Fire. Lancelot swallowed as a painful realization dawned on him.

_They are in love. It's my own fault_. Sadly, he walked to his lockers. He was unable to focus when he knocked someone to the floor. He flushed bright red when he spotted a blonde girl with a smile on her face sprawled across the floor.

"I'm so clumsy."

"I wasn't paying attention."

Lancelot offered his hand. Her touched felt warm as she wrapped her fingers around his hand.

"I'm Elena… started today."

"Lancelot… just returned."

"Just in time to knock me down."

Lancelot laughed. "You're funny."

"You're handsome. I think you should carry my books… you knocked me down."

Smiling, Lancelot took a few books from her arms. "Are you going to tie your shoes?"

"Why? They will loosen again."

Lancelot stared at her. "You're.."

"Quirky."

A/n: No Lancelot bashing!


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen watched Lancelot spying around corners like he was on a CIA mission or something. His tall muscular body pressing against a painted wall like it was attached with sealant or something. Lancelot closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Gwen noticed that his Adam's apple bobbed up and down rapidly.

"Lancelot, what's wrong?"

Lancelot opened one eyes to view a curious Gwen. His eyes quickly scanned the area for other people.

_Gwen is good. Gwen is safe._

"I can't talk long, Gwen… It's the new girl. She's crazy. I just bumped into her, and she won't stay away from me. She's by my locker… she leaves notes on my car. She's my lab partner… I don't know."

Gwen had never seen Lancelot in a state of disarray. She pulled her lips tightly into her mouth to keep from giggling at him. She was a bit concerned about the beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"Tell her."

Lancelot tucked his head. "She's nice, and I feel weird when she's around. I sorta like her. SHE'S SCARY!"

Gwen roared with laughter; she was delighted that Lancelot had a new romantic partner. Reaching over, she placed a palm on his hard cheek, "I'm happy for you."

Lancelot spotted Elena walking in their direction. He noticed that she had actually brushed her wild mane of blonde hair. Her socks didn't match. She carried something like a wooden basket. He half expected to find a bunch of woodland animals following behind her singing Disney tunes. _She's Belle and Gwen's Cinderella. No, she's not Belle. Belle was sensible. She's the crazy girl from Harry Potter except on crystal meth. _He didn't know if he was up to being Prince Charming in Elena's crazy fairy tale_. Gwen is a gentle sweet girl. She is not_. He pulled Gwen's hand over his mouth to hide his face.

"I can still see you, Lancelot," Gwen murmured. "It's not going to work.

Elena strolled by Lancelot and Gwen. Elena located her man standing with Gwen. She had heard the stories about Lancelot, Gwen, and Arthur during her first week. She recognized Gwen's devotion to Arthur. She never listened to rumors. She liked Lancelot, and she was Scat to his acorn. She was going to get her man.

"Hello, Gwen."

"Hello, Elena."

She ignored the presence of Lancelot until she reached the corner of the hall.

"Dolls, you can run, but you can't hide. Hide your lips... I'll touch them later."

Gwen's hand dropped from Lancelot's mouth. She clutched her stomach as she laughed hysterically at her friends.

"You can't be helped."

Lancelot flinched. "Not without a fight.

Arthur attempted to ignore a wave of jealousy as he watched Gwen laughing with Lancelot. For some odd reason, Gwen allowed him to kiss her hand in the middle of the school.

_What the hell was going on? She wanted to wait. Yet, she's flirting with Lancelot. Maybe, she doesn't want to because she already did. No, she's not like that._

Morgan sipped a diet Coke as she watched Gwen and Lancelot chatting near the junior pod. She was a bit surprised that Gwen spoke to Lancelot freely. Their mingled laughter bounced along the halls.

_Gwen is my best friend. Wait, she dumped me for Arthur. I can't have Uncle Aggie ruining my fun. Besides, it's a high school thing. Who really marries their high school boyfriend? _

Morgana's heels clicked as she hurried to class. The wheels in her mind twirled furiously as she began to concoct a plan to break up her brother and Gwen.

Gwen sat on the steps of St. Albions chatting with Lancelot as she waited for Arthur to arrive. They had plans to get a latte, and study. Gwen knew study meant kissing. Somehow, Arthur had amazing grades.

"Gwen, I really sorry about how I broke up with you."

Gwen shook her head. "It's okay. I'm glad that we can be friends. You're the best poet and writer that I know."

Lancelot leaned back and stared at his first love. "You'll always be my first love."

Gwen patted his knee. "You'll always be my first love and the first boy that I kissed."

"Really?'

"Late bloomer."

Grinning, Lancelot crinkled his nose. "Arthur?'

Gwen shrugged and waved her hands. "Who knew… we have nothing in common. He has such a good heart.'

"Arthur?'

"Arthur."

"Do you love him?"

Gwen nodded. "I adore him. I love him. He makes me happy."

"Good for you."

Arthur parked his car near the curb. His blue eyes harden when he spotted Lancelot and Gwen calmly just shooting the breeze. Gwen grabbed her bags and rushed down the old stone steps of the school. She gave Lancelot a wave as she opened Arthur's car door.

She brushed her cheeks along his strong jaw. "I don't see you today."

"I saw you," Arthur muttered.

Lancelot enjoyed the rays of sun on his face. He was about to go find his car when something block his nice warm sunshine.

"Can you see me?'

_Elena_

Lancelot couldn't take it anymore. She drove him crazy. "Do you have plans on Friday?'

"Yes, with you. Pick me up at 7."

Lancelot's mouth drooped. "I don't have the address."

"Google me."

Gwen knew something was wrong with Arthur. His lips were twisted into his trademark pout. His jaw was clenched, and he offered one syllable answers. Gwen tried to be patient. Sometimes, she couldn't deal with his moods. He was like a small child.

"What's your problem?"

_My problem. My problem. You're flirting with you ex… not me. I'm the one with a problem._

"I saw you today. I saw you chatting up Lancelot all over school."

Gwen's hand locked around her latte in a death grip. She resisted the urge to toss it on him. "He's a friend."

"He's an ex."

"He's your friend."

"Meaning?"

Gwen had planned for this moment, and she waited in horror over the last few weeks. She knew Arthur was the jealous type. He never learned to share.

"He was my boyfriend. You are my boyfriend. Nothing to say. I moved on."

Arthur stared at Gwen's door man. He didn't know why he didn't drive to his house. He wanted to sit in his room, and beat something.

"Was he your first?'

Gwen's flinched like Arthur smacked her. "I'm a virgin. You know that."

"Do I?"

"Bye."

Gwen grabbed her things, and rushed from Arthur's car. She slammed the door shut loudly. She didn't even look at him as she entered her building.

"Bye too. Get the Metro in the morning," Arthur yelled.

Arthur sat in his car feeling foolishly as Gwen's elderly door man stared at him with green eyes full of shame.

"Whatever."

A/N; Just remember Arthur is a teenager…


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen wasn't surprised to find Arthur lounging near her locker the next morning. A remorseful look haunted his blue eyes. His school uniform was crumpled, and his immaculate blonde hair was spikey and unkempt. Gwen resisted the urge to brush his hair with her fingers.

Dumping her bag into her locker, Gwen didn't cast him a spare glance. Arthur watched her in amazement. He knew that he messed up yesterday. His mouth was his own worst enemy. He loved Gwen, and he didn't want to give her back to Lancelot. He couldn't lose her.

"Are you ignoring me?"

Gwen rolled her eyes; she moved to step around Arthur. Quickly, he blocked her steps. "I'm sorry, Guinevere. I was jealous," Arthur sputtered.

Gwen twisted her mouth. She pushed at Arthur's chest. "I didn't give you a reason to be."

Arthur waved his arms. "I know… please… forgive me, 'Arthur begged. "I'm so sorry. I'll never hurt you again," Arthur pleaded. "Don't make me cry. I'm begging, Gwen."

His wobbly voice melted Gwen's icy shields. She wrapped herself around Arthur's long body.

"It's okay Arthur," she murmured against his ear. "It was just a mistake… just a foolish mistake."

Arthur cupped her face. His sad blue eyes stared deeply into Gwen's soft brown eyes. "Nothing will part us ever."

Ten years later…

Gwen rubbed her slight mound as she walked into the kitchen of their flat. Arthur mentioned that he had to spend the day in court. Her little Pendragon kicked Gwen mercilessly as she drank a glass of milk. She couldn't believe in three short months that Baby Pendragon would be here. Gwen exhaled slowly when a sharp kick landed on her ribcage.

"You're a Pendragon."

Agravaine stared at Morgana with concealed disgust. "It's been ten years, and still Arthur and Guinevere are together. Nothing to say Morgana?'

Smiling Morgana offered Agravaine a tight look. "I finally have a way to rid the family of Gwen. Crush Arthur's dreams, and steal away my beloved Father's first grandchild."

Morgana had lost her soul when it was revealed that Uther was her father. She had rebelled against his control. He banned her from the Pendragon family, and Arthur stood by like a faithful minion. His silly little wife called Morgana regularly, and attempted to soothe the bridges between Arthur and Morgana.

"How?"

"Gwen has been quite a dear to me. She pays for lunch every time that we meet a certain hotel. I purposefully choose days when Lance in in town for a visit. You just have to show Arthur the invoices, and mention that you saw them headed towards the lifts."

"It took ten years. Finally, she's out. What about the brat?"

Morgana sighed. "Do I have to think of everything? Just mentioned that dates. Perhaps, Arthur should have a test done on the child to prove his paternity. I've paid the lab to switch the results."

Agravaine wanted to dance in glee. "You're amazing."

Agravaine hoped he wore a troubled expression on his face as he hurried into Arthur's office at Pendragon, Gorlois, and Dubois's law practices. He rattled the invoices to gain Arthur's attention.

"Hello, Uncle."

Arthur noticed that his uncle seemed troubled by a matter.

'Arthur… I don't know how to say this."

"Say what?'

"I think Gwen is having an affair with Lancelot."

Arthur's rich laughter floated around the room. "Uncle… please."

"It sounds ludicrous. I saw it with my own eyes. Gwen and Lancelot holding hands walking to the lifts in a hotel. They didn't see me."

Arthur shook his head in denial. "It could have been anything."

"Then, I check her credit card statements. She meets with Lancelot bi-weekly at the same hotel. I called his secretary to confirm when he's in England. Did she tell you about those meetings?"

"No."

"Just read over it all."

"Fine."

"Arthur, it started seven months ago… that child could be Lancelot's."

Arthur felt like someone had carved with chest with a jeweled dagger. His heart kept screaming "No!" His mind couldn't deny the evidence that was provided his uncle. Agravaine would never do anything to hurt him.

"What should I do?"

Agravaine smirked. "I would file for divorce, and demand a paternity test."

Arthur nodded.

Arthur never believed that he would face off with Tristan like this over Gwen. Isolde and Tristan were steadfast of their defense of Lancelot and Gwen.

"It's quite simple Arthur," Tristan began. "Gwen refuses to take paternity test, and endanger her child while she's pregnant. Can you wait until he child is born?"

Arthur's mouth twisted into a tight sneer. " No. She doesn't want the truth to come out."

Tristan twirled a pen in his long fingers. "She anticipated your statements. She's requesting annulment."

Agravaine, Arthur, and Uther couldn't hide the shock on their faces. They expected Gwen to whimper and moan or plead with Arthur to wait until her child was born. Tristan paused a moment to let their shock register.

"She asking for full custody of the child, and she's requesting nothing from you."

"She can have her spawn."

Tristan stared at his former friend. He realized that having sole custody would not be enough to protect Gwen and the baby. "I thought you might feel that way. So, I drew up papers to terminate your parental rights.

Tristan was surprised that Arthur snatched the papers from him, and quickly scrawled his name across the legal binding sheets. Uther stared in a bit of horror at the possibility that Arthur signed away his grandchild.

Tristan nodded. He gather his papers. "I'll file these today. He pushed a single sheet to Uther. "This is my resignation letter."

Gwen unwrapped her baby's blanket to stare at her daughter's perfect toes and fingers. Tristan, Merlin, Elena, Lancelot and Isolde watched in amazement as Gwen explored her daughter's tiny body.

"What will name her?"

"Esme Catherine. Esme means love. Everything was so dark until a few moments ago. My heart is brimming with love. She brought love back into my life. Catherine means pure… she won't be tainted from the circumstances of her birth."

Gwen was exhausted. Isolde could tell as she fought a yawn.

"Why don't we leave mother and daughter for a brief while?"

Gwen didn't notice her friends leaving as her thoughts were absorbed by Esme.

The group lounged in Starbucks. Nobody wanted to express their thoughts of little Esme's appearance.

"I hoped that baby would have looked more like Gwen."

Elena's statement opened the threshold of thoughts from everyone.

"She looks like Arthur."

"She has his eyes with Gwen's hair.

"He'll attempt to steal Gwen's child."

"What if he sees the baby?"

"What will she do?"

Merlin rose, and blew a whistle to maintain control of his friends. "The baby is in the States. Arthur will never know about Esme's birth. He's too prideful to ask about Gwen's child. He never mentions her. Besides, he terminated his rights."

Isolde offered Merlin a glance of green ice. "You won't tell him?"

Merlin shrugged. "Gwen has the right to protect her young."

Five years later

Morgana stood outside of her son's hospital room. Tears stained her face as Gawain cuddled their two year old son Henry. She knew God was punishing her for her past mistakes. He was killing her baby to make her pay for her horrible sins. Morgana flinched when she felt Arthur's hand resting on her slender shoulders.

"Someone has to be a match, Morgana. He's such a great little guy. He won't die."

Her chest heaving; Morgana turned to face her brother. She waved for Uther to join them. She grabbed Arthur's hand. She shook from his warmth. Clearing her mind, Morgana made an attempt to right a wrong that she caused so many years ago.

"I made it up…"

"What," Arthur questioned gently.

"Gwen and Lancelot," Morgana whispered. "Gwen met me at the hotel… she wanted to be a friend. Her child is yours, Arthur. I gave everything to Uncle Agravaine. He wanted Gwen out of your life. I was angry."

Arthur dropped Morgana's hand like she was a serpent. "You cost me Gwen…"

"Yes."

"You took away my child?"

"Yes."

'Why? Why do you hate me?"

"I don't…"

Arthur pushed past his Father as he ran away from his sister. He rushed down the stairs as he collapsed in the stairwell as fat tears of regret coursed from his eyes.

I don't know if I have a son or daughter. I don't know their name. I don't where Gwen lives with our child." A dark memory formed in Arthur's mind. "I signed away my rights."

A/N: I was limited by their ages. This will help with more action. I had plenty ideas, but I couldn't do it to Gwen and Lancelot.


	7. Chapter 7

Mithian pushed a glossy American fashion magazine across the table to Arthur. He eyed it with disinterest." Not in the mood for Fashion."

"Congratulations, Arthur," she responded drily. "You're the father to a four year old little girl named Esme Catherine Leogrance. She lives in California with her mother." Mithian waited for Arthur to digest the information. "Gwen and Esme live in a house owned by Merlin. Hunith cares for the little girl when Gwen works. Gwen is famous as a stylist to the stars. One night, she dressed Isolde for event, and her career flourished."

"What else?"

Mithian leaned back in her leather recliner. "Gwen was in a serious relationship with Helios Southron for two years."

Arthur's lips puckered in distaste. "So… we can use that to build a case."

Mithian's dark head shook sadly. "Gwen is quite brilliant. By all accounts that I have gathered, Helios never spent the night at her house. Gwen never stayed the night at his. They went on vacation together. They stayed at separate hotels. She made sure not to expose her child to anything improper. It was like she knew that one day you would knock on her door."

"Is there anything to attempt to reestablish my rights?"

"It will be extremely difficult- Arthur. Esme is a happy loving child from my sources. Gwen is a wonderful mother. She has support from her family until Tom died and friends. We could say if anything would happen to Gwen that Esme should live with her father. It will be challenging. She has money from his jewelry company. Gwen has 51% of Tom's stock. The other 49% is in a trust for Gwen's children. She earns a nice living. Like her mother, Esme is a citizen of the United States, not United Kingdom. She did list you as father on her birth certificate."

Arthur rubbed his forehead. "Who does she look like?"

Mithian's long fingers flicked opened the magazine. "A nice blend of both of you. This is her fourth birthday party. Apparently, she's a fan of Gilligan's Island."

A faint smile curved Arthur's mouth as his eyes lingered over a small golden girl with huge blue eyes and dark curly hair. She was dressed like Gilligan wearing a red polo, khaki shorts, canvas sneakers and a white cap. Arthur didn't know what to think of Gwen as Maryann. A gingham shirt tied under her breasts paired with short denim cutoffs. Her long dark hair braided tightly adorned with ribbons.

"Gwen still looks 21," Arthur remarked calmly. "It's like she has a picture of Dorian Grey. I've aged ten years in the last week."

Mithian assessed Arthur. "You look amazing. You could get a bit of work around your eyes. Your body is quite fit."

"Thanks."

Arthur noticed Tristan dressed as the Professor. Isolde was Ginger. Merlin and Freya were the Howells. Lancelot was the Skipper. Elena resembled a strange Palm tree. His fingers traced a picture of Gwen holding a drowsy Esme. One small hand clutched a blanket as she sucked her thumb.

"She sucks her thumb. Merlin and Freya never mentioned that Esme was my child. I speak to Merlin daily. I see him when he's here. He's my best friend."

"Well, Arthur," Mithian began. "She sucks her thumb only when she's tired, sick, or sleepy. Gwen mentioned it in an interview about mothers in Hollywood. Really, Arthur, we weren't allowed to mention her name around you.

Uther wasn't in the mood for Arthur's reflection. "I say we file for a paternity test. We petition the courts in California for visitation or custody."

"I'm not removing Esme from her mother's care," Arthur told his father.

Mithian shook her head. "Paternity is established. Arthur terminated his rights, Uther."

"We could claim Arthur was under emotional distress."

Mithian folded her arms. "Arthur without any true proof, listened to his dead Uncle, he cast his young pregnant wife into the streets. His wife... was his high school girlfriend, a relationship spanning ten years. At the time, the only man that Guinevere had been intimate with in her life. He attempted to force her into an early DNA test. She asked to wait until the child was born. He balked, and terminated his parental rights. "

Arthur closed his eyes. "I don't know what to say. I made a mistake."

Mithian didn't want to argue with Arthur, Uther, and Gawain. Baby Henry was terribly ill. They committed a horrible injustice to Gwen and her child. "Now, you want to harvest bone marrow to save another child in your family. If I was Gwen, I would slam the door in your faces.

"That's not the point," Uther yelled. "Henry could die. He's just a child. Gwen would never allow a child to die. Esme should know her father's family."

Mithian rolled her eyes, and ignored Uther's outburst. "I suggest we send a member of the family to explain the situation to Gwen. Humbly ask for her assistance."

"Arthur or I could book a flight to LA within hours."

"No...a very firm no. Let's be honest, Arthur would outrage Gwen. Uther, you would attempt to browbeat her. I say you… Gawain."

Gawain tuned his dark head to stare at Mithian. He lived in a state of shock and panic over the last few weeks as he watched his child struggle daily. Morgana's revelation ripped his heart out last week. He knew that she was wild in the past. Never, had he thought that she could be so heartless and cruel. He could barely look at her.

"I can't leave Henry."

"Someone needs to appeal to Gwen as a young parent with a young sick child. I recall that you defended Gwen during the whole debacle. You even stayed in contact with her until Esme was born. "

"She stopped emailing me when I married Morgana. It makes sense now. She must have known what Morgana did to her."

Arthur turned cold eyes upon Gawain. "You never mentioned that you were in contact with Gwen. Did you see pictures of Esme?

Gawain shrugged. "The baby was always sleeping or she wore a bonnet. I never saw her eyes. Maybe, I saw dark hair and golden skin. Deep inside, maybe I thought Esme was Lancelot. I don't know, "Gawain wailed.

"I'm sorry," Arthur whispered.

Gawain nodded. "When can I leave?"

"Do you still love her?" Gawain asked suddenly.

"Do you still love Morgana?" Gawain shook his dark head. "I don't know. How can you love a person that you don't really know?"

"I knew Gwen, and I turned my back on her and our child. She's the only woman that I ever loved."

Mithian tapped her fingers. "Wow that will bring her comfort considering the usual flavor of the month, Arthur. Lose the ladies of the night for a while."

Gwen's bare feet padded to the door.

"Gawain," she asked. "What are you doing here?" Gwen looked over his shoulder to check for any other ghosts of the past.

"Can I come in?'

Gwen wanted to slam the door in his face. Rush across the room, and grab her child to protect her from the Pendragons. That would just frighten Esme. Gwen knew that the Pendragons would be one her door one day. Maybe, it was a deep sadness in his usually sparkling eyes that tugged at Gwen's heart.

"Come in. I must warn you. It's Gilligan time."

"What?"

"You'll see."

Gwen's hand beckoned him to a large family room. A real smile formed on Gawain's mouth when he saw Esme for the first time. She wore a canvas cap. Her dark hair twisted into two loose braids. She was petite like her mother. Her blue eyes sparkled like Arthur's except with innocence.

"Hello. I'm Esme Catherine. You must be a guest star."

Gwen shook her head. "No, he's an old friend of Mommy's."

Esme waved at Gawain. "It's Gilligan time. Will you stay?'

"Of course," Gawain said.

"Sit... sit."

Gawain moved to sit on a Chocolate brown leather sofa.

"Watch Bubbly."

Gawain looked at Gwen questioning Esme's statement.

Gwen grabbed a fading cloth. "Bubbly is a filthy nasty dirty blanket that I long to toss in a dumpster." Gwen flopped around the offending cloth.

"Why don't you?'

"Oh, not worth Esme's Elizabeth Taylor's Academy Award winning crying fit."

"Tried it?"

"Yes."

Esme turned annoyed eyes upon her mother and guest. She placed a small finger on her mouth. She shook a finger at Gawain to be quiet. Gawain' mouth dropped when Esme began singing the theme song to Gilligan's Island.

"Just sit right back …And you'll hear a tale A tale of a fateful trip,

That started from this tropic port,

Aboard this tiny ship.

The mate was a mighty sailin' man,

The Skipper brave and sure,

Five passengers set sail that day,

For a three hour tour,

A three hour tour.

The weather started getting rough,

The tiny ship was tossed.

If not for the courage of the fearless crew

The Minnow would be lost.

The Minnow would be lost.

The ship set ground on the shore

Of this uncharted desert isle

With Gilligan,

The Skipper too.

The millionaire

And his wife,

The movie star,

The professor and Mary Ann,

Here on Gilligan's Isle."

Gawain was amazed by Esme's little jig to the theme song of Gilligan's Island. He was totally charmed and fell instantly in love with Gwen's child. He felt a pang of hurt and pain for Arthur.

"Gwen."

"You mustn't speak until it's over. She talks to the TV. You must comfort her when they don't get off the island."

Gawain spent an amusing 30 minutes watching Esme's emotions run from sympathy to excitement, happiness, and downright sadness. He couldn't fathom why the show meant so much to Esme. Huge tears dropped from her eyes.

Gwen rocked her for a few minutes.

"How about a nap. Later, we can have dinner. Uncle Merlin is bringing Fried Chicken. You can have a drumstick."

"Mashed Potatoes?'

"Mashed Potatoes."

"Will Gawain stay?"

"Of course, Poppet," Gawain answered.

Esme brightened. "Can we look at pictures of Mommy and Gawain after dinner?'

Sighing, Gwen agreed to picture time. Turning to Gawain," I return in a few moments." Gawain nodded solemnly. He spent a few moments wandering around staring at beautiful pictures of Esme and Gwen. Merlin and Esme. Isolde kissing as Esme as a toddler. Tristan swinging her in his arms. As a father, he ached for Arthur. A deep hatred formed in his heart for Morgana. He couldn't fathom hating and loving her.

"Oh, viewing the Esme shrine," Gwen said happily. "She's really the light in our lives."

"She's funny."

"Too much time with Merlin."

Crossing her legs, Gwen relaxed in her chair. Something made her draw her shawl tighter around her body. "After all of this time, why now?'

Gawain's lips trembled. "I married Morgana. We have a son named Henry. He's two," Gawain's voice cracked. "He's sick. He has Aplastic Anemia. Nobody is a match. We don't have enough time to have another child. We didn't save his cord blood."

Gawain's howls tore away at Gwen's resolve. Quickly, she crossed the room and hugged him until his sobs subsided.

"He wouldn't stop bruising. He just wouldn't move in his cot."

Gawain drew away from Gwen. "I need to ask you something."

Gwen cupped his face. "You don't have to ask. You need to entertain her while I pack."

Gawain gripped Gwen tightly. "Why?"

"He's a child free -from our sins. Besides, I need to leave before Isolde finds out. She's still quite angry at Arthur and Morgana."

Gawain enjoyed eating and chatting with his friends. Merlin offered any support to his family during a few moments alone.

"Mommy looks so pretty," Esme crooned over Gwen's prom picture. Her tiny fingers flicked a page. "Oh!" She touched a picture of Gawain. "Uncle Gawain, why don't you have a beard?"

"It wasn't allowed in school."

"Oh."

Esme grinned brightly when she turned a page to find Arthur and Gwen standing. "Mommy and Daddy."

Gawain and Gwen turned stunned eyes upon Esme. "One day, he will leave the island."

Gwen cocked her head to the side. "What island?'

"Auntie Issy said Daddy was lost in the Sea of Moron. One day, he'll get off Dumbass island, if he can make his way out of a wet paper bag with a gaping hole, and see the light of reality."

Gwen was usually extremely proud of Esme's vast vocabulary and communication skills- not today. Her face burnt from embarrassment_. Damn Isolde!_ Gawain swallowed a giggle.

"Honey, is that why you watched Gilligan's Island?"

Esme shook her head. Daddy will get off and come home and live with us."

Gwen's eyes widened in dismay. "About that..."

"Daddy found his way out of the gaping bag, Esme. He's off the island. Morgana helped see the light."

Esme twisted her lips. "Why would the sea hag help Daddy? Auntie said she sank his ship."

Gwen shook her head and looked at the ceiling for guidance. Merlin chuckled. Freya slapped his head.

"She's a good witch."

"She wears pink? Does she still have a broom?"

"Yes, Gawain answered. "Would you like to see Daddy?'

Esme jumped up and down in joy. "When?"

"In the morning, Darling!'

"Can Hunith come?"

"Of course," Hunith called from the kitchen.

"I need to get my best drawing."

Gwen watched Esme dash away.

Gawain stared at Gwen." Are your ready for this?"

"No."

"Do you still love him?'

"I was in a serious relationship with another man."

"Do you still love Arthur?"

"He's the father of my child."

"Yes or No."

"No."

"Liar."

Arthur didn't know what to say when Gawain called and informed them that Gwen would bring Esme to England. Whatever could he say to either one of them to make this right? He knew Gwen hated him. He deserved her hate. What about his daughter?

He shifted on his feet as he waited in the private hangar of Heathrow. Merlin used his ties to a Hollywood studio to arrange a quick flight to London. Everyone was coming to London for a visit.

His body shook when Gawain entered carrying Esme in his arms. She lifted her head from his shoulder. Her thumb in her mouth; a small blanket cradled in her arms. She smiled brightly when she spotted Arthur. She wriggled until Gawain placed her on her feet. She raced towards Arthur screaming," Daddy" with her arms reaching for him.

Arthur's heart melted with love as he hugged his daughter for the first time. She pressed kisses on his hard jaw. Her little arms choked him because she wouldn't let him go.

"I knew you could get off Dumbass Island, Daddy."

Arthur made a mental not to ask about Dumbass Island later. "It was quite hard."

"Now we can be a family."

Gwen knew she did the right thing as she stared at Arthur and Esme. They weren't going to be one happy family. She made a note to tell Esme to stop using the word Dumbass.

"I'll guess that I will be the wicked witch soon."


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen ignored Arthur as Esme demanded his attention. He met Bubbly. He appeared horrified by the flimsy dingy blanket. Esme opened a portfolio of her best pictures. She gave him two for his office, and three for the fridge. Her fingers traced Arthur's nose. She pointed out that she had his eyes and Mommy's hair. She was short like Mommy. She played soccer like Daddy, and she took ballet lessons on Wednesday. She sang her ABC's for Arthur, and counted to one hundred by 1, 2, 5, and 10's. Gwen wasn't surprised that Esme opened her bag of tricks to impress her father. It made Gwen rather sad for her child and Arthur.

She refused to meet Arthur's gaze. She ignored him. He needed time with Esme. They would speak later-much later. If she could make Esme go to bed. Gwen would find out if Arthur had truly escaped Dumbass Island.

Arthur looked over Esme's head to view Gwen standing in a corner with Merlin and Freya. She looked past him. He couldn't catch her brown eyes. Maybe, it was better this way. He would have to wait to speak with her in private. Still, he hadn't spoken a word to Morgana-nothing since that horrible day at the hospital. He wished his Uncle was alive for a valid reason on why they destroyed his life. Arthur accepted his part in losing Gwen and Esme.

Gwen was beyond annoyed with Arthur by the time that they arrived at the Pendragon home

In Kensington. Arthur promised Esme everything from a trip to the Zoo to a vacation in Hawaii to

explore islands like Gilligan.

At least someone had the sense to persuade Uther to keep his mouth shut when she arrived at their home. Gwen never imagined stepping back into the old luxurious home of the Pendragons. The house felt hollow and lonely. Their home in California echoed happiness and warmth. This place was a moldy museum … perfect and untouched.

Gwen watched Uther fall under Esme's spell over dinner. She smiled and pranced like a perfect little doll. She ate her food without a peep. She minded her manners. Around 8, her little eyes dropped with exhaustion. Gwen was a bit relived she thought the time change would play havoc on Esme's sleeping patterns. Perhaps, the dark sky made her sleepy.

"Mommy, please bath and bed," Esme requested.

"If you'll excuse us. Give your father and grandfather a kiss goodnight."

Esme rained kisses along Uther's face. Gwen hoped her face was blank. She almost choked when she wrapped her hand around Arthur's and tugged him away from the table.

"You have to help, Daddy."

Gwen was tired of hearing the word "Daddy."

Arthur didn't understand the concept of bath time. He prolonged Esme's bath. Everything was soaking wet in the bathroom. Gwen twisted her lips in dismay. She thanked God for Arthur tossing her out all those years ago. Her child would have been a spoiled monster-living in the house with the Pendragons. Finally, Gwen retrieved Esme from the tub; brushed her hair, said her prayers, and listened to Arthur read _Fancy Nancy_.

"Sometimes, I'm fancy," Esme murmured sleepily. Esme raised her cheeks for a kiss. Gwen kissed her child, and gave her hair a soft brush. She breathed in her sweet smell. Gwen didn't wait for Arthur. She didn't fell like speaking to him. She slipped out of the door, and head to her room.

"Guinevere."

Gwen expelled the breath from her lungs. She wasn't in the mood for him. _Why put off today or whatever the saying was. Just get it over with?_

Gwen spun on her heel. "I'm tired."

Arthur lowered and raised his blue gaze. "Thank you for bring her here."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Gawain and his son, Henry. I owe you nothing."

"I deserve your bitterness. I'll make this up to you. I'm so sorry for everything."

Gwen folded her arms. "I'm not fifteen any longer. I don't fall for I'm sorrys, Arthur. This can't be fixed. We aren't staying, and playing house with you."

"I want to know her."

"You can like any other divorced parent. Summers and holidays."

Arthur nodded. "I understand your bitterness."

"I'm not bitter. I forgave you what you did to me years ago."

Arthur gave her bewildered look. "What?"

"However, I'll nerve forgive you for denying Esme was your child. I will never forgive you that. I will never forgive you for hurting her," Gwen's voice choked with emotion. She struggled to contain her feelings for Arthur. Her first everything…

Arthur reached over to touch Gwen's arm. She backed away from his touch. "No, you just can't look pitiful, and expect me to melt like before. " Gwen's brown eyes gleamed with tears. "I always gave in. I slept with you when I wasn't ready to please you. I changed my career plans to be with you. I wanted to be a costume designer on stage. I didn't do it… to be with you. I wanted to live in New York, and go to NYU. I didn't… I followed you to Europe. I couldn't see anything except you."

"Gwen… I was selfish… immature."

"I ignored and accepted your faults, and I loved you blindly."

Arthur winced at her truthful words.

Arthur sensed ice forming in Gwen's veins. "Things are different. I'm playing the hand dealt to me. This time… I have all of the Aces and Jokers. My card game… my rules, and I say when it's over. Don't push me, Arthur."

Arthur waved his hands. "I just want to be a part of her life. I just wants us to get along."

Gwen shook her dark head at Arthur.

"Be a parent… NO is necessary vocabulary word. She's a nice sweet little girl. Don't dangle things in front of her. NO is a good word."

"I'm new."

"Just prove to me that you really made it off of Dumb Ass Island."

Arthur crossed his arms. "You told her that I lived on Dumb Ass Island."

"Isolde told her that. It wasn't a true lie."

"I deserved that."

"And much more."

"We'll speak in the morning."

"Good night Arthur.'

"Good night, Gwen."

Gwen couldn't sleep. Somehow, she found herself in the kitchen searching for a sauce pan for a glass of warm milk.

"Let me help you."

Gwen wanted to say no except she didn't know where anything was. Silently, she nodded. Stepping around Gwen, Arthur gathered materials to fix her drink. She was impressed that he knew that she wanted a glass of warm milk sprinkled with cinnamon.

She wished that she had on more clothing. Sitting around in nightie and small robe wasn't ideal clothing with your ex-husband. Gwen shook her head. Their marriage was annulled. It never took place. He wasn't even her ex-husband. He was just the father of her child. Ex-husband would have been better.

Arthur warmed Gwen's milk, and poured the contents of the pan into a waiting glass. His hands flicked cinnamon across the top. Placing the glass in front of her, Arthur sat on the other of the table.

He wanted to ask Gwen.

Gwen took a sip of milk. "She was 7 pounds, 12 ounces, and 19 inches long. St. Patty's day, and she is the life of the party. She's a morning person. She arrived at 5:30 in the morning. She sued to wake up at 5:30 every morning to chat with me. Sometimes he still does. Her first real smile 3 months. She had other ones… three months a real one." Gwen took a sip of milk. "Her best friend is Galahad, Lancelot and Elena's … he's two months older. She crawled at 5 months. She walked at 11 months. Her first tooth at 6 months. Her first word was Mama "

"Anything else?'

"She loves salad with Ranch and Fried Chicken. Curpcakes-anytype. She doesn't like lollipops or hard candy. She's a chocolate girl. She loves fruits and vegetables. She doesn't like Beef. It gets stuck in her teeth. Turkey Burgers only. She likes to draw, dance, dress up, and play sports. She thinks that she can read."

"You did an amazing job."

"I sure did. She misses Tom. Uther will be good for her."

Arthur nodded. "I'm sorry about Tom. He was a good man."

Gwen held her breath for a moment. "He was a very good man. Thank you."

"Arthur, we can be parents together. Just don't get any ideas."

"Hey, I just got off the Dumbass Island. I can't think."


	9. Chapter 9

"Wakie Wakie," Esme whispered in Gwen's ear.

Gwen lifted her tired head from her pillow_. It's morning already?_ Bright light streamed into her bedroom at the Pendragon House. Turning her head, Gwen looked into two sets of identical blue eyes-one happy and one apprehensive. She noticed Arthur holding a breakfast tray. He offered Gwen a tight grin. "It was her idea." _Great Arthur, I'm half dressed; unbrushed hair and teeth, and I'm not dressed._

"Listening to the four year old."

Arthur shrugged.

"Daddy made breakfast for you. I had porridge with toast and orange marmalade," Esme whispered. "He brushed my hair too. I helped style him this morning."

Gwen pulled a white sheet closer to her chin as she sat up in bed. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry when she saw Esme's hair. The part was crooked. Huge misshapen braids tangled with five different ribbons decorated her baby's head. Gwen didn't say one word-he tried.

Arthur moved forward timidly. He placed breakfast tray on Gwen's lap. "She woke up at 5:30."

"I told you…"

"She wanted to chat. She was hungry. She selected my clothing for the day."

"You match perfectly."

Arthur didn't know what to say to Gwen. Guilt constantly ate at him. Her words echoed in his head last night. He was controlling and selfish during their teen years. Lancelot's return wreaked havoc on his psyche back then. He didn't realize what he did to her. He only thought he hurt her with the divorce. It never dawned on him about their teen years. They were never married legally in the eyes of the church and court… dammed annulment. She made so many sacrifices for him, and he took –never gave anything of himself. Fate gave him a chance to be a father. He was learning as he went. He was very lucky that Esme was such a sweet child. He had nothing to say about her development. He didn't nurture her or see any milestones. Arthur wanted to be friends with Gwen.

"She's good."

Gwen smiled gently. She had a full English breakfast to eat. "Did you cook this?"

"No… I can't cook."

"Some things never change."

During the early days of their marriage, Arthur attempted to prepare meals for Gwen. Laughing, Gwen would attempt to eat tough steak, burnt chicken, mushy pasta, or lumpy gravy. They spent a small fortune on take away.

"Those times were good,' Arthur remembered.

"Those were good times."

Gwen looked at her breakfast tray. She didn't want to reminiscence on good happy times with Arthur. Arthur sat in an arm chair; watching Esme pick at Gwen's bacon. _My little girl… Esme is my little girl. I'm a father... I have a child with Gwen. This is what I always wanted… a life with Gwen… children. I don't really have what I dreamed of._

"Arthur…"

Arthur shook his head. "I was lost in my thoughts."

Gwen kissed Esme's forehead. "Can you go find an outfit for Mommy?"

Esme's eyes lit with joy as she hurried into Gwen's closet. Gwen arched an eyebrow at Arthur.

"We need to tell her about Henry."

"Do you think she'll be scared?'

Gwen shook her head. "She's brave and very empathic for other children."

Esme snuggled into Arthur's lap as Gwen cradled her little hands. Esme was dreadfully happy with herself. She had Mommy and Daddy together.

"Esme," Gwen began. "You have a cousin named Henry."

"Where," she asked excitedly. Her eyebrows rose; her little body wriggling in glee.

"He's Uncle Gawain's son."

"Does he have a beard?'

Arthur chuckled and shook his blonde head." No, he's much too young for that. Maybe, one day."

"Henry is sick, Esme."

Her little face clouded with sadness. "I'll draw a picture for him."

Gwen licked her lips. "He's very sick. He needs medicine ... special medicine… family medicine. We need to take a needle for him."

"A needle," Esme questioned. She snuggled further in Arthur's arms. "That will hurt."

"I know, Baby. It could make him better. We are all going to take the needle."

"Even daddy?"

"Even Daddy," Arthur agreed. Arthur kissed her forehead. Esme reached up and hugged Arthur's neck tightly.

Arthur helped Esme from the car; he opened the car door for Gwen. Warily, she took his offered hand. She decided to ignore the feeling of touching Arthur's flesh. He was like chocolate-bad for you; yet, so tempting.

Gwen's fingers awakened old feelings in Arthur's mind with her light touch. He swallowed as he held her hand.

"Thank you, Arthur. Gwen replied brightly as she snatched her hand away.

Gwen took Esme's hand. Esme offered Arthur her other hand. They walked in the direction of the hospital.

"You're doing this wrong," Esme chastised. "We're a family. Mommies and daddies swing their little girls when they walk with them. Please, do it right," she implored sweetly.

Arthur and Gwen looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"What's funny?'

Arthur stroked Esme's hair. "We'll try harder, Esme."

Arthur and Gwen started walking again. "Gwen, on the count of three"

"One, two, three."

Arthur and Gwen raised Esme from her feet and swung her back and forth. Her giggles floated around them.

"More," she screamed.

People smiled at the young couple playing with their daughter. Her curls blew in the air; a full grin on her little mouth.

An older man held the door for them. "Enjoy these precious moments," he urged Arthur. Arthur nodded his head. "Thank you."

Gwen and Esme waited for Arthur in the lobby. Arthur made up his mind that he was going to do everything in his power to regain his family. He wouldn't stop until they were a part of his life permanently, even if he had to move to California. Goodness… he didn't want to live in the States again.


	10. Chapter 10

After the trip to a local London hospital during the morning, it was evident for all to see that Esme was Arthur's child… his only child- he didn't need another one. Gwen sat mortified as she listened to Arthur and Esme whine about a needle. Esme was four years old, and Gwen understood her daughter's was a few years shy of 35. Yet, he whined and complained about his shot. Would it hurt? Gwen just sat there in amazement. A dimwitted nursed fanned over Arthur. Gwen almost lost the contents of her stomach. Arthur made it worse for Esme. By the end of the visit, Gwen wanted to place both of them in bed… alone.

Esme crawled into Arthur's lap, and cupped his face. She kissed his cheeks. Gwen merely crossed her arm in dismay as she frown at the blondes. She didn't have any words for either of them. They were a bad influence on each other.

During Esme's nap, Gwen took a few minutes to think about her life and possible painful choices in the near future. They couldn't stay here in Europe. Gwen had a thriving business in LA. Esme and Arthur were another problem to be dealt. Could she take her from her father? She had a right to relationship with him. Gwen never wanted Arthur out of their lives.

_Wait a minute. I meant her, not theirs. Arthur is not a part of my life. He's the father of my daughter. He's my baby daddy. Nothing else... nothing more. That ship sail so many years ago. It was a painful voyage for me. I'm not calling my travel agent to rebook on the Arthur/Gwen ship. Not in this lifetime. He's moody, immature, and downright mean. He's just on his best behavior. He's waiting for the kill. One moment for me to show moment of kindness for him. Not going to happen… He thinks that I'm going to play house with him. Fall back into his bed. Not even attracted to him any longer. Just forgive him like that. NO NONONONONONO!_

"That's for ruining my break Arthur!"

Later that night, Gwen found Arthur reading legal briefs or something. Her hands knocked on his door.

Smiling, Arthur waved a hand for Gwen to enter his study. She slid into a leather seat adjacent to his desk. Arthur stared at her over a boring legal brief.

"Arthur, can we chat?"

Arthur didn't like the serious look in her eye. He knew this was coming. Too much sweet and nice over the last few days. They behaved like a family. Arthur had stolen time from Gwen. He knew that she would rear back like young filly when she was threatened by his presence. He was so careful to behave around her. He forbade Morgana from his home or attempting to speak with Gwen.

"I suppose it's time."

Gwen lips were set in a tight small smile. "How do you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

Gwen hated when Arthur played stupid. He was quite intelligent. Yet, he allowed people to walk into his trap like a true predator. She wasn't his prey any longer.

"How will you see Esme after we leave?'

Arthur swung in his chair; he wasn't used to direct Guinevere. His Guinevere always took a longer path to reach a conclusion. She never wanted to cause hurt feelings. Yet, the new and improved version didn't have any regard for his feelings.

"Why can't you stay?"

Gwen swallowed. She rolled her eyes at Arthur. "Because I have a life in LA. I have a career, friends, and everything is in LA."

"You didn't say family. You would rather stay away from Esme's family. You could move here… you have a wonderful reputation … you could start over here."

Gwen locked her fingers together. "Arthur, I won't play house with you. I will not confuse Esme any further. Next, she's going to ask for a sibling. It's out of the question."

"Why not?"

Gwen opened and closed her mouth. He was honest. He wasn't joking with her.

"Because, we're over."

"I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. You don't know the depths of my sorrow."

"I know the depths of my pain."

Arthur refused to lose this battle. He had every intention of winning this war with Gwen. "What about Esme?"

"My only thoughts have been of Esme for the last five years. One week doesn't make a father, Arthur."

"I'm trying to be a part of her life. It's going to be hard with an ocean between."

"You put that ocean between us... I mean Esme and you."

"Us... the right word, Guinvere. This isn't about Esme. This is about you and me."

"Not everything is about you."

"This is!"

"Fine, I'm not going to spare your feelings. You destroyed me; I'll never trust you again. How could you? How could you treat me like that? How … Why did you think?"

Arthur met Gwen's brown eyes. "My Uncle said the magic word… Lancelot. You're best mate. You never thought about how it made me feel… You just clung to him. You saved a part of yourself for him."

"He's my friend. He's married to one of my best friends. I gave you everything that I had Arthur. Everything that was precious to me. My love, my virginity, my life in so many ways. I gave you a child. What did you give Lancelot?'

"Your heart… he had it first."

"I'm done. Gwen had to leave before she broke down and cried in front of Arthur. She refused to give him her tears. Not another tear for Arthur, ever.

"Oh… no, you knew me well enough to know that I would have back away from the baby. I was too impatient to wait and see. I was mad and cold… furious… hurt. You had Tristan asked to terminate my parental rights to Esme, knowing what was true about the baby"

Gwen rose from her chair. "I'm not going to answer that question."

"Why because it's true."

"I'm not denying it. You would have taken her from me. So, yes, I used that fact that you're a moron against you. Too bad… so sad for Arthur. You would have done the same thing."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, I would have."

"Honesty, isn't that a novel concept for you. " Gwen gave Arthur a slight wave. "Goodnight."

Gwen had forgotten that Arthur had amazing reflexes. He caught her hand and yanked her into his arms. She opened her mouth to yell, which was a bad idea. Arthur's mouth descended upon Gwen's. His lips crushed hers as his tongue explored her mouth. Arthur kissed Gwen with five years of desire. Gwen pressed her hands against his chest as he held her tightly.

Arthur gave Gwen two gentle kisses before he released her. "How's that for honesty?"

Gwen backed away from him. "Lust."

"Lust is a start."

"That will burn out like a flickering candle, Arthur."

"Please, our flame is still ignited after 15 years."


	11. Chapter 11

Gwen swatted a hand shaking her awake the next morning. The touch was firm, and much too large to be Esme's little hands. She guessed Arthur had chosen again to invade her space. She couldn't sleep last night after that kiss. _Why didn't I listen to my instincts? They told me that he was up to no good. They were right with bells on. His lips were so soft and firm. Heat like before raided my simple body. I didn't place my hands on his chest to push him away. I wanted to feel his heart beat. Goodness._

"Gwen" Isolde ordered. "Out of your bed. We need to have a chat."

Gwen rolled over to see her blonde friend- her soul mate sister. They had been together so long. Longer than anyone in her life. Gwen threw her arms around Isolde.

"I'm happy that blonde and stupid wasn't in here sleeping with you. You know that you can't resist him. I came to protect my best gals.

Gwen pulled away. "I'm resisting, and informing him that we aren't a family. We aren't staying. He's not welcomed in my life."

Isolde critical green eyes looked over Gwen's pale face. "You're lying. Did you kiss him?"

Gwen's face was so very pretty when she blushed. "He kissed me."

"Open or closed."

"Open."

She clicked her tongue. "I've arrived just in time to save you, my dear."

Uther adored Isolde-actually, he adored her mother. Arthur never questions their brief affair. He knew it made his father-silly like a school boy. Isolde had Uther licking her palm during lunch. Gwen frowned at him whenever he gazed upon her. Esme was the bright light at the table. She listened to Arthur's jokes, and blew kisses at everyone. Arthur knew that Gwen was bothered by their kiss. Hopefully, she was annoyed in a good way.

_Shouldn't have kissed her… bad move. She had such fire in her eyes… passion. She never showed so much passion unless we were alone…in bed. My gut took over, and opened a can of worms. I know she felt it too. It was desire… pure and simple. She wants me like I want her. I need more from her. I want my family back. I don't want to a physical relationship. I want good times and bad times. Waking up with Gwen and Esme. Maybe another child… getting ahead of myself. I love her… always have always will. I think I love her more after the last few days. She's confident and feisty. She's appealing... I want Guinevere back. I have to prove that I'm not that immature boy-selfish immature boy. I'm a man… took me forever to get here. I need to show her the man that I am now. Trying to show her._

Gwen stared at Arthur as he sat lost in his thoughts. She wished for an apple or orange to chuck it at his head. Arthur merely winked at her. She opened her mouth for a quick retort.

"Remember... what happened last time, Guinevere," Arthur admonished in a low voice just for her.

Isolde leaned against the library door. She had every intention of keeping Arthur and Gwen apart during her visit. Arthur's actions were unforgivable. Her mind quickly changed as she watched Arthur and Gwen reading a book to Esme. Gwen cradled Esme in her arms; Arthur laid behind them. Isolde didn't want to smile when Arthur used different voices to bring various characters to life. Gwen relaxed next to Arthur's arm. Arthur and Esme exchanged looks, and hopped on Gwen as they tickled her until tears dropped from her eyes. Arthur rolled Gwen onto of him as Esme played with her mother's hair. Isolde caught something in their eyes. It wasn't lust. Shaking, her head. _They still love each other. Really?_

"True love stand the test of time. After everything that occurred. Arthur's horrible behavior towards her. Gwen's stubbornness. They still love each other, Isolde," Uther said truthfully.

"It's shockingly evident and sickening. I came here to prevent a reunion. Now, I want them to work on their difference. They are a happy little family. They don't know it yet. I know Gwen balks at the idea.

Arthur had his heart's desire and he lost her. He couldn't fathom why Arthur walked away from Gwen and the baby. Uther attempted to speak to his son. He didn't want anything to do with Gwen at the time. Hurt and pride is a dangerous combination. Arthur had a chance to right a wrong, and move on. Uther planned to fix his family. One step at a time.

"They deserve a chance at happiness. Everyone has partner. Both are miserable without each other. Arthur is silly playboy. Gwen lives for her child. What's happens when Esme is an adult. You played a role in preventing Gwen's happiness. She loves him... whether or not... he earned her love isn't important. Esme needs a stable home with two loving parents. Do you have the right to prevent Gwen's happy ending? Arthur is her happy ending. More for Gwen than Arthur. He earned a slap."

"More than a slap. Perhaps, we can chat about a few things?"

Isolde shook her head. "Old man, you're sneaky. However, I have a plan called old-fashioned jealousy."

"Do tell…"

_Something was dreadfully wrong with Isolde. She's too bouncy. Bouncy is bad. Bouncy means scheming. Who in the world does she know in London? Dumb questions… Tristan's family is from London. She knows industry people. She's currently America's sweetheart. Knocked Sandy out for that title. Why does she look like she just ate a kitten? Is she going to rub her tummy in glee? I knew this was bad… the door bell rang. Door bells are always bad. Water. Water to refresh my brain. Hands stop shaking. How could she...both of them in the same room. Helios and Arthur in the same room. The only two men that I ever… she brought them here in Arthur's family home for dinner! Whatever was she thinking?_

_Oh… who's at the door now? Great, Morgana looking like a ghost. I would look like a ghost if Esme was deathly ill. Just count and eat… make an escape. Kill Isolde in the door. Don't look in his blue eyes. Ignore him. Ignore Helios. Ignore Morgana._

"_Oh… dear… Helios likes wounded. That's how we hooked up after Daddy's death. He likes fragile broken women. He's turning on the charm for Morgana. This is going to be bad… Helios is good guy with a bad streak. I hopped off the Helios' bus for a reason. It didn't go anywhere… other reason not named. The blond thing across from me. Why doesn't he sit next to Uther? I can feel a penetrating heat from his gaze. He knows that I was Helios' lover. We weren't married. I was a free agent. How about his women parade? What nerve?_


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur blinked a few times; his eyes pulsed as he replayed a horrible scene in his mind. Helios Southron-Gwen's former lover- sat at his dinner table in his family home.

_We weren't married. She had every right to date another man. Another right to take him to her bed. Doesn't mean that I have to feed him. Doesn't mean that I have to make small talk. Pass the bread and butter. My good bread just crushed under his large hands. He's going to slather my bread with butter! What can I say? I offered him bread. Now, Guinevere won't even raise her head. Let me stop… Morgana is here. I'm acting like the old immature Arthur. Pull yourself together man. I'm trying to be an adult. I'm going to turn on the charm, and act my age. I'm not going to get mad._

_I have to remember that Morgana is here. Why do I keep saying that…? I don't want to scream at my sister in front of Gwen. I don't want to wake my darling daughter. I want to choke Morgana. She cost Guinevere so very much. Support Guinevere. Be her rock. Protect her. Ignore the old lover. I'm not jealous. That's a lie. You damn right I'm jealous._

"Helios, how are you," Gwen breathed sweetly.

Helios pressed a warm kiss on her cheek. "I'm lovely. You look amazing. What are you doing here in London?'

_Should I say the truth? I'm here because Morgan's son is deathly ill. He'll latch onto to her. She made so many mistakes in her life. Is it my affair to protect Morgana? After, what she caused me?_

"Esme is a possible match for her cousin. He's deathly ill," Isolde offered. "Gwen flew here to provide assistance. I'm here for a reshoot. To your left is… Morgana."

Gwen wanted to kick Isolde. She knew that look in Helios' eyes. He saw Morgana wounded from her own lies, and he was going in for the kill. Helios completely forgot about Gwen. Arthur noticed Helios layering on the attention to Morgana. His sister actually giggled and flirted back.

_What is she thinking? Morgana, you're married with a child. Time to forgo your wild ways_. This is bad. _Does Father see this storm brewing on the horizon?_

Isolde was annoyed. She wanted Arthur to display dominant male traits. He was the perfect gentleman during dinner. He spoke with Helios and answered his questions. He was positively sweet to Gwen, and he never lost his cool.

During Coffee, Gwen and Arthur's heads flung around when they heard crying from upstairs. Arthur pulled Gwen's chair from the table as they hurriedly left the room. Gwen did say anything when Arthur grabbed her hand.

They found Esme crying in her bed. "Big needle, Mama," she cried. Her tears dampened Gwen's blouse as she hugged her close. "Daddy cried and he disappeared. I saw a boat."

Arthur hugged Gwen and Esme. "Daddy's here. I'm not leaving," he whispered into Esme's hair. He kissed her softly. "I'm here, poppet."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Which one of us?'

Esme offered her parents a puzzled look. "Both of you like everybody' else parents," she whined. Her little face red and puffy from crying.

"Of course, darling, "Gwen agreed. Arthur's mouth dropped open. "We'll sleep in Daddy's bed. Arthur, I'm going to take a quick shower, and I'll meet you in your room. You better have a big bed. A huge one. Esme is in the middle, Fella. No touching."

"My bed is big."

Gwen hurried from Esme's room. She banged her head on the closest wall.

_I did it for Esme. Just confusing her more. She won't sleep tonight. I have to put my needs to the side for a moment. Arthur isn't a total douche bag. Okay, he's not a douche bag. He's a good guy. He won't touch me. He surprised me tonight. He didn't act like a fool. He was polite and very kind to everyone including Helios and Morgana. Maybe, he has changed_. I don't care… plane tickets.

Hot water blasted Arthur's face as he quickly showered. He bit his lip when Gwen walked into his bedroom wearing her robe and simple cotton nightgown. He never thought cotton could be sexy or alluring. He escaped to his bathroom. _Just go to sleep. Don't make small talk… just sleep._

Esme snuggled next to Gwen. Arthur slipped into his bed. Gwen offered him a sly smile.

"Kisses,'" Esme asked.

Gwen stared at her child. _She is possessed by Arthur. Is he feeding her mind control drugs? What the hell is going on with this? _Gwen placed a loud smooched on Esme's face. Arthur dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Each other?' Arthur stared at his daughter. _You aren't any help at all. You really throwing a wrench into slow and methodically. Are you related to Cupid? Kiddo… this is a bit much. What do you watch on the Telly? All these ideas about family life. Are you going to ask for a puppy? I'll say yes…s till… c'mon give a guy a break._

Leaning over, Arthur placed a chaste kiss on Gwen's lips. His hand turned off his light.

"Good Night, Guinevere."

Good Night, Arthur."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Esme giggled.

"I'm not worried about bed bugs… something far bigger and dangerous," Gwen muttered around her breath.

"I heard you, Guinevere."

"I wanted you to hear me."

Isolde was too preoccupied by Gwen and Arthur to noticed that Helios slipped Morgana his number. Uther chatted with Isolde, unaware of Morgana's reckless behavior. Morgana felt alive when Helios stroked a thumb over her hand. He had listened to all of her concerns. He didn't make her feel like a bad person. Gwaine ignored her presence. He lived for Henry. Helios winked at Morgana when she left to return to the hospital.

Isolde sipped brandy with Uther. Her hopes were dashed… Arthur was mature and thoughtful tonight. He didn't fulfill her expectations.

"Arthur has changed. I expected him to go ape-man on Helios."

Uther nodded. "He's different, yet he same. What happened up there?"

"Not a clue. Perhaps, the power of Esme.

Gwen laid awake in bed. She knew Arthur was deeply asleep. It sounded like Animal Farm in his room. The worst of all... Esme chorused along with him. It was like a sow and her piglet. Reaching over, Gwen fixed Arthur's pillow to lower his head. Grinning at herself in pride when her old techniques worked for him. She repeated the action for Esme.

"Some things never change."'

Gwen closed her eyes.

Arthur opened his eyes carefully. He didn't mean to do it. Somehow, he was on his stomach. A small bundle nestled on his back like Yoda…Esme. Curly blonde hair hung in his eyes, not his. Gwen was under his arm. Arthur's hand searched around to make sure Esme was under a blanket

_Esme is warm. Gwen's going to flip when she wakes up. It feels nice. I'm just going to go back to sleep… enjoy the moment. Enjoy my almost family. No, my family… they are staying in London._


	13. Chapter 13

_This morning was different… I woke up under Arthur's arm. His body covered mine. Esme managed to climb on his back. I swore he kissed my shoulders in my sleep. We are not a family. What's happening to my child? She's making crazy demands… stories… sleepovers. She wants her daddy. What do I do? She needs come before mine. I don't want to ever marry again. I don't want to touch… lie… lie…lie. I won't tell him. Maybe, I thought I had a duty to assist Morgana. I like being a martyr. Maybe, I wanted to save a family. I accompanied Arthur to see little Henry. Something in his eyes… compelled me to join him. They held a silent plea… a longing begging light. Esme was left from her grandfather. She didn't need to meet her cousin under theses circumstances. _

_I caught my breath when I finally met Henry. He looked like Morded. He had the same blue eyes and dark fair. They were both fair little boys. Henry smiled at Arthur with so much joy. Arthur's lips wriggled as he held his nephew. He smiled at me sweetly. It was difficult to see such a small child connected to so many tubes and machines. His mother wasn't with Gawain. Henry's dad mentioned that she and an errand to run. I didn't want to think about it._

_Arthur's hand quivered during our visit. I remember Arthur after Morded's death. It was bleak and silent dark days for a bunch of teenagers. Arthur lost himself in grief. We just laid on his bed as I stroked his hair._

_Wait a minute… that led to more time on his bed when his sadness broke in a few months. By the end of sophomore… year… we were doing much more than just cuddling. Arthur went away, and he left me. Faithfully, I finished school, and followed him to Europe._

_Henry was surprisingly warm in my arms. He placed a small hand on my breasts; he snuggled down for a short nap. Gwaine took a few minutes to gobble down fish and chips. He seemed so lost._

Esme's pouted her bottom lip at her grandfather. Her elbows rested on Uther's thighs; her tiny hands cupped her chin.

"I don't want to go home… Grampy. We want to stay with you and Daddy, forever,' she pleaded."

Uther knew that he had a spot in Hell without water and air-conditioning. Every day, they would flare a heat pump to torment him. He gently tugged on Esme's hair. Esme was perfect… sweet caring… loving… Morgana and Arthur weren't sweet children. It must be Gwen's blood. Esme and Gwen weren't leaving Europe.

"Of course, my darling… I think you need a trip to Disney."

Esme twisted her nose. "I've been."

Uther shook his head. "Not in Europe. Ask your daddy… Toffee is almost ready to come here. He just needs a few more weeks of training. Your puppy will be with us.

Esme beamed at Uther. "So happy,' she squealed.

_Arthur hugged and loved on Esme when we returned. His eyes were empty and distant. Esme didn't notice. She climbed in his happy, and they watched s silly show. He paid loving attention her. He bathed her without making a mess. He actually brushed her hair. I knew that he needed to spend time with her. He read her goodnight story. Together, we pulled her blankets under her chin. Arthur stood staring at our child. He gave me a slight nod, and murmured good night._

_I attempted to sleep in my bed. I tossed and turned. Kicky my sheets around, I was restless. I knew why. Sighing, I grabbed a robe. I hurried to Arthur's door. I didn't bother to knock. I found my standing by his window, his eyes focused on the outside world, like before. I said nothing to him. I grabbed his hand. He ignored my presences. I'm not 15 anymore. I tugged him towards the bed. I pushed him down. Somehow, I climbed over him. I wrapped him in my arms. I stroked his hair until he fell asleep. _

_As I held him… I realized that I knew stopped loving him. I never would. How do we fix this mess? Can I forgive him? Can I deny my hurt for Esme? If I couldn't… am I bad mother. I couldn't find any answers to my questions. I just snuggled deeper into Arthur's bed until my mind went blank. I drifted to sleep._


	14. Chapter 14

Esme didn't understand why everyone in the house was crying. Mommy's face was wet. Daddy hugged Grampy in his arms. Even, Hunny's eyes were teary. She just set at the table ; her small head on her hands. She knew that she should remove her elbows. It was okay. Her ears perked when she overheard… daddy mumbling about a match, hospital, doctor, and a needle. Esme sighed her poor daddy had to play tennis, and got a shot from the doctor… another one. It would make me cry too.

_I'm a first class idiot. I shouldn't have shut down last week over Henry. His plight pulls me back into my youth… losing Morded. I'll never get over losing Morded. Just like I'll never forgive myself for losing Guinevere. I'm a blasted fool. Guinevere must feel something in her heart for me. Just remember, and she came to me in my hour of need. I don't know how to beg for her forgiveness. I'll plead and rip my eyes out. No… that's just gross… might scare my baby._

A knock at the door broke Arthur's thoughts.

"Come in."

Gwen's head popped around his door. "Can we chat about Morgana?'

Arthur's face turned beet red. "Yes… of course."

Gwen slide next to Arthur on his bed. 'Esme is sleeping… I need to speak with you about Morgana."

Arthur sighed. "We have to discuss the past. I was a fool. I should have trusted you. Uncle Aggy is dead… I don't know why he didn't like you. Why he did this to you and Esme? I'll spend my life earning your forgiveness."

Arthur looked Gwen in the eye hopefully.

Gwen clasped his hand. "Be a good father until you die, and you're forgiven." Gwen lost herself in his eyes for a moment. His familiar pull broke down her barriers. His hand was so blessedly warm and inviting. It made her think of other things about Arthur.

_Great… I'm on his bed. Esme's sleeping… Uther is doing god knows what… I'm staring into perfect sapphire eyes…_

"Lets' chat about Morgana. I think she's having an affair with Helios."

Arthur offered Gwen a baffled look. "They just met."

Gwen shot Arthur a direct look. "Helios likes fragile… he was like a knight in shining armor after Dad died." Arthur diverted his gaze. Gwen pinched his hand. "Ouch,' he yelped. " Arthur turned to face Gwen.

'"You aren't shying away from my relationship with Helios. It happened. It was fun. It's over. She's prime picking for him. Why wasn't she at the hospital? I bet that they were together. Stop with the look… How many tarts have you touched in the last five years?"

'A few,' Arthur admitted weakly. "I'll speak with her."

"So, will I… we need to chat anyway.'

Arthur stroked Gwen's hand. "I hope this works.

"Me too."

"About Morded and Henry…"

Gwen' rested her fingertips on Arthur's lips. "You don't have to say anything. I understand."

_She 's always understood. She's the only one that loved me for my faults, and never tried to force me into changing. Her gentle ways made me a better person. I'm just sinking without her._

Arthur kissed Gwen's fingertips causing her eyes to widened.

'Arthur…"

"Just a kiss."

She should have rolled from his bed. Something made her stay when his lips approached her face. His touch was tender and tentative… almost like their first kiss. Arthur added pressure until Gwen opened her lips. His lips touched her with gentle caresses. Gwen's eyes shut as pleasure and excitement built from Arthur's touch. Arthur pushed Gwen down on his bed as he kissed her passionately. His hand grabbed her curls as they laid kissing on his bed. They were lost in their kiss; they didn't hear the bedroom door open.

"Why are you wrestling Mommy, Daddy?'

Gwen attempted to push Arthur away as he hauled them upright. Both of their faces were flushed with desire and embarrassment. Esme swayed as she stared at her parents.

'Mommy… said that… I couldn't… beat her…I had to prove it."

Esme grinned. "I can beat you!" she climbed on her father's bed and launched herself at her parents. Esme bounced on Arthur's chest as Gwen laughed. He tuned dark blue eyes in her directions. She decided to ignore a dark passionate gleam in Arthur's eyes.

_I'm a complete an utter moron. How many times do I have to say this.. The last few days were awful. We should have explained to Esme. She smiled happily at her appointments. Gwen held at the pre op appointment. She howled and cried at another needle. Today is killing me… watching Gwen cradle our daughter as she sleeps. She has to stay the night, and we can take her home in the morning. I held Gwen when she cried after nurse took Esme away. Now, I just sit in the chair stroking Gwen's hair as Esme sleeps. I hope Gwen is asleep too. I'm grateful that Father pitched a fit … we were allowed to stay._

Arthur spooned Esme a bit of chicken soup as she laid in her bed. Esme was a bit sore and stiff in her hips after the donation. She kept mentioning Toffee. He left to buy candy, and Esme frowned when she saw it. She mumbled, "Tell Grampy. He knows."She spent hours sleeping, and Arthur and Gwen rarely spent time away from her.

Henry 's conditions improved. His doctors said he could go home in about ten days. Arthur tracked his sister's movements. She was cold and distant to Gawain… and he even tried to hug her. Something was amiss. Gwen and Arthur never discussed that day on his bed. Arthur knew that they would.

Arthur arrived from the office. His head tilted when something grabbed his pant leg and pulled roughly.

Gwen appeared with folded arms. "This is Toffee."

Arthur didn't know the breed. It was bronze, little, and fluffy… a puppy. "I didn't know. I didn't do it." Oh.. Heck Father bought Esme a puppy.

"It was Grumpy. Did you know that we're all going to Disney when Henry is well?"

Arthur shook his head "No." Arthur was almost afraid to correct her. "It's Grampy."

"It's Grumpy," she yelled back.

Gwen huffed as she stomped up the steps. Arthur peered down at Toffee. "You are cute."

Gwen napped on a leather sofa as Arthur read a legal brief. Father had taken Esme to the Zoo. Gwen and Arthur gave him strict orders… purchase nothing.

"Arthur…"

Arthur's jaw set when he met Morgana's green eyes.

"Morgana."


	15. Chapter 15

_Gwen is asleep. Should I wake her for this? She does need her sleep. She nursed Esme for the last week. She needs her rest. Morgana is my problem. Morgana wrecked our lives. I have to protect my family. They are my family. I failed them in the past._

"Morgana, how are you?"

Morgana had dark circles under her eyes. She didn't look well. Henry was home. She would have time to rest without so many trips to the hospital.

"I came here to thank Gwen for bringing Esme to London."

The fine thread holding his anger together snapped into a thousand fine threads.

"Well, your prank almost caused your son's death. You robbed me of Esme's first four years of her life. I lost Guinevere!" Arthur roared. "WHY, MORGANA?"

Morgana shrugged. "During high school… Uncle Aggy fixed a problem for me. I had to break you and Gwen up. Nothing worked for years. The love was so strong. Then, life was harder for the … Crown Prince… a big case… pregnant wife… pressure… it drove your mad. Your mind was soooo muddle. You fell for it."

Arthur stared at his sister. "You took away my baby and wife… as a joke!"

"You have them back."

Arthur's face contorted darkly. "BECAUSE YOU NEEDED SOMEONE TO SAVE YOUR SON…. YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER TOLD ME… I PAID A PRICE…. THAT'S ONE THING… ESME PAID A PRICE…"

_Why is Arthur screaming at someone…is he watching a game. Who's the woman? I need to wake up._

Gwen opened her eyes slowly. She shook her head .She knew this day was bound to occur.

"Arthur… Morgana… please. Calm down."

Arthur stared at Gwen with wild eyes. "It was a game… she did it for a game."

"Uncle Aggy thought Gwen wasn't good enough. Her father made baubles for rich people."

Gwen stared at Arthur. "Arthur… she's evil and mean. I got over this a long time ago. I'm too old to scream, and yell at Morgana… screaming won't fix this problem."

Gwen swung her head to face Morgana. "I do have a problem with you being a bad mother."

Morgana gasped. "What… do you mean?'

"Helios."

Morgana took a step back. "Shut up, Gwen."

Gwen pushed her small body from the sofa. "You aren't special, Morgana. I wasn't special. I was hurt and needy. Helios was there. It's not worth losing your family over.'

Morgana swallowed. "Gwaine is gone. His love... is fleeting."

"Fight for him!"

"Did you fight for Arthur?"

"No, I allowed my hurt to cloud my judgement… "

Gwen moved in front of Morgana. She delivered a hard slap to Morgana's cheek. "That's for my daughter, and what you caused her… Mother to Mother. Go home to your family, and leave Helios behind," Gwen ordered.

Morgana touched her face. She smirked. "Always so moral and boring… don't tell me what to do, Gwen. You chose Arthur, and left me behind. Didn't like it when he tossed you aside."

"No, I didn't."

Morgana removed her keys from her purse. "Thank you again."

Arthur's shock broke as his sister marched from the room. He noticed Gwen standing, trembling as she cried. He enveloped her in his arms. Silently, he rocked her as she rested his hand on his chest. His hands rubbed her back.

"Don't cry, Gwen," Arthur urged.

"She's right. I didn't try to convince you. My hurt allowed her to win."

Arthur raised Gwen's face to his. "Maybe, it's time for second chances."

Arthur kissed Gwen gently as his fingers stroked her jaw.

Arthur raised his head, and smiled at Gwen. "We can try…"

"I've missed you. I don't want to be alone any longer."

Uther arrived home with Esme. He placed Toffee on the floors as the puppy chased a red ball. He called for Arthur and Gwen. Nothing.

He watched Esme searching for her parents. Uther followed closely behind her. He frowned when he saw Gwen's cardigan discarded on the sofa.

_Is that Arthur's shirt?_

His blue eyes rose to the ceiling.

_Good lord… we need to leave… now!_

"Esme, let's have Tea out."

Esme folded her arms. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

Uther cocked an eyebrow. "Hopefully, ordering a brother or sister for you."

"I want brother."

"Daddy gets to decided."

"Why?'

"Daddy picks the baby, and Mummy takes care of it… Let's go eat." Uther refused to discuss baby making with Esme. That was Arthur and Gwen's job.


	16. Chapter 16

Phones ringing in the middle of the night were always a bad sign. It vibrated around the house until Arthur or Uther answered the phone. Gwen snuggled back in her bed. She heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in."

Arthur stumbled. His arms failing around his body. His breath ragged; tears streamed from his eyes. "Guinevere… she's gone… Morgana's dead."

Arthur stumbled over into my bed. I cradled him as he cried himself to sleep.

The next few days were a living Hell. The press across the world fanned the flame of the story. Morgana was in a car with Helios Southron when it crashed. They speculated that they were conducting an affair. Gwaine was destroyed over Morgana's death. He blamed himself for not trying to work on their problems. He built a wall around his heart, and Morgana wasn't allowed back into his life. He spent hours staring at Henry as he slept. Uther was broken. He sat in a chair, and gazed out of a window. Esme was the only bright spot in his life. She climbed into his lap, and sat quietly for hours with her Grampy. Isolde blamed herself for bring Helios to dinner.

Someone leaked a story that Morgana's brother's wife had an affair with Helios. Arthur shook his head… it was the past. They had to live for the future. It was awful… Gwen felt safer in London with the Pendragon's security measures.

She hadn't planned to have Esme attend Morgana's services. Somehow, her child knew that Grampy needed her. She dressed herself in a simple brown dress, and she grabbed Uther's hand. She sat by him during church. She played with Henry's hands when he became tearful. Her touch brought them comfort, and it broke Gwen's heart. Arthur was a shell of himself. He kept his composure to protect his family. He cried every night in Gwen's arms. Gwen merely listened and cried with him about Morgana's loss.

Two weeks after Morgana's funeral. Arthur smiled sadly at Gwen after lunch.

"Are you leaving?"

Gwen had always planned to return to LA after Henry was better. She knew her place was with Arthur. He needed her. Maybe, She never knew how much until they lost everything. Gwen wrapped her fingers around his hand. She loved him.

"No, I'm not leaving… I'm with you forever. I'm not marrying you until I'm good and ready."

Arthur hugged her tightly. "Okay."

Gwen had a bit of new to share with Arthur. Her news would bring him joy. This family needed a bit of happiness. It broke her heart when henry asked for Mama. Gwaine and henry moved into the house. It made sense for them to be with family. Gwen took care of the little boy with help from a nurse with a medical background. Esme protected her small cousin, and she ran to do his bidding. Their little laughter mingled with Toffee's barks. A dark shadow rested over the house.

"Guinevere, I have great news for you,' Arthur replied excitedly.

"You bought another ring to propose?"

"No, I'm respecting your wishes, and the jeweler won't let me borrow anymore. I have good news for you."

Gwen licked her lips. "I have news for you."

Arthur kissed her cheek loudly. "I spoke to a friend of a friend. A small production of Macbeth needs ward robing help. They want to speak with you… You should follow your dream."

Gwen kissed Arthur on his lips. She knew that she made the right decisions by reconciling with Arthur. Things were different this time around. He changed… she feel back in love with the man that he became.

"I hope that it's a short run… I have plans for another job in seven months."

Arthur looked confused. "What job?"

"As a mother to a newborn infant."

Joy flared in Arthur's blue eyes. "We're having baby?"

Gwen nodded joyously. "In seven months."

Arthur kissed Gwen' cheek. "I have to tell my dad."

"We need to take the children… shopping. Esme needs a flower girl dress."

"We can go now… "

Epilogue

"Can he play ball,"Henry asked.

"No."

Esme stared at her little brother, Thomas Morded Pendragon. He was a huge baby. He was bigger than Toffee, and he screamed a lot. Esme had everything that she always wanted- Daddy, Mommy, Henry, Uncle Gwaine, Grampy… a puppy, and Baby Thomas. Life was good for her.

"Tommy, I'm going to teach you to color, and walk Toffee. Ask Grampy for things… he never says No."

Esme looked over at her cousin. "We're going to have great fun…"


End file.
